The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
For example, a fixing device including a rotating body having a heating source, a pressuring member forming a pressure contact part in cooperation with a surface of the rotating body and an inlet guide is known to cause the pressure contact part (corresponding to a nip) to sandwich and to convey a recording material conveyed while coming into contact with the inlet guide (corresponding to a guiding part) and to thermally fix, onto the recording material, a toner image electrostatically adhered and formed on a surface of the recording material. Moreover, in the fixing device, a charging means (a corotron charger) electrically charging the surface of the rotating body with the same polarity as that of a toner is provided. The charging means provided in the fixing device restrains occurrence of electrostatic offset.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned fixing device, for example, ions generated by the electric discharge of the charging means may reach the inlet guide and cause the inlet guide to be charged. As a result, when a medium to be conveyed comes into contact with the charged inlet guide (the guiding part), the medium may be charged and prevented from being guided to the pressure contact part (the nip).